A People Divided
by Red Vixen
Summary: A people divided cannot stand. Now 4 ages of pride must bend or risk anihalation...
1. Prologue

**A.N.** **I've never posted anything in Halo so let me know (I'm begging you) if I stray OOC or off the Halo track.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo but all original ideas are mine.**

"So there is no other option?" the Councillor asked softly, aware of the human eyes focused on him while he conversed softly among his followers.

"None that I can see Councillor." The lone Elite in the shadows murmured. The Arbiter had taken the prophets betrayal hard and though he had been dishonoured by the Prophets he was present because of all the Elites he was one of the few who respected not only the Deamon but the rest of the humans as well and was to serve as a voice of caution not to underestimate their reluctant allies. Frequently his gaze scanned the room hesitating now and then on various occupants weighing and debating silently. He had good instincts the Councillor acknowledged, and if he ever got over his shame and survived this war he would one day make a wise leader.

"I hate to call them in though." Dowaglee muttered from beside him. The Councillor looked over.

"That is your pride speaking brother. I too will admit to that flaw but it changes nothing. If we are to win this war we must place ourselves between the Prophets and their misguided Journey. The Humans will fight without us. It is their home world that is under attack.-"

"Precisely, so why must we turn to _them_. It is a Human battle not a Sangheili one." Dowaglee interrupted.

"Have you no honour?" the Arbiter snarled from behind them. "Do we stand aside and allow the Prophet of Truth to slay us all, Human and Sangheili alike and not fight back." The Arbiters snarl turned into a leer though he kept his voice pitched low. "Besides what will your _Myir'sawyie_ have to say to you when you refused to acknowledge _Shal'qui_ honour?" Dowaglee pushed himself to his feet a warning snarl in his throat.

"What of your _Myir'saw_? Have you no _dwazi_?" The Arbiter returned the snarl. Both powerful warriors prepared to enter an honour battle here and now.

"Enough hatchlings!" the Councillor ordered without rising. He knew well the touchiness of a youth's honour. Warrior discipline born and bred into both made them back down watching each other warily, eager for blood still. Dowaglee sat again deliberately presenting his back a move that made the councillor shake his head. "Are we in agreement?" he asked glancing around the half circle of Councillors and Supreme Commanders. Too few, he thought bitterly and war would thin them out more, new appointments would have to been made swiftly. The Prophets assassinations had dealt them a harsh blow. No face that met his was glad but all were at varying degrees of resignation at the decision. Four Ages of pride and after all this time they were going to… he knew it was the only option left to them. They needed the resources though he could already hear what _his_ Myir'sawyie would say. It was a fate that he remained reluctant to contemplate. _They_ would be smug…

When no further arguments arose from the rag-tag council he turned back to the Humans sitting on the other side of the table. Waiting. They were mysterious creatures, these humans. Their eyes glinted back at him, their expressions varying degree's of masks, all unfamiliar to him. His gaze drifted along the back wall where in a position similar to the Arbiter a larger figure stood. Gold visor faintly reflecting the light from above, hiding his thoughts and expression, the Demon watched the proceedings. At no point had he been spoken to by the other humans, nor had he been consulted. Absently the Councillor wondered just where he fit in to this strange people. Off to the left a movement caught his eye as well, a slenderer form. Flesh pale though their mannerisms had been bold when they had been called forward to address everyone assembled at the table. They were another that was Human-but-not. The Demon had shifted almost imperceptibly when they had spoken, shifting to just slightly more alert. It was something to consider as well. When he returned to the ship he would have to see what data it is that they had of this "Cortana"…

"There is… one, other option." He began to address the war council, may whatever fate awaited him the after life be merciful.

to be continued

**Authors Note:** ( below)

Alright I've ever posted in this area before and I thought that an Elite perspective would be interesting. I'm not sure whose POV most of the story will be written from yet. Just to let you know there's a lot of background to this story that I'm "tentatively" thinking about posting which I might be referring to throughout the story. I might try to stick a brief summery in at certain points to help clear things up a bit however if you still have questions tell me and I'll try to clear them up for you. Alight I think that about sums up my rambling for now so Thank you for reading and review. Let me know if I should continue or not.

Since I have no idea how long the covenant ages are I'm trying to stay true by not being specific. So going by the **_Wikipedia_** entry on Halo and the various ages listed in the order there the councillor is referring to an event roughly around the **Age of Reconciliation** (possibly the tail end of _Discovery_) If that's off let me know hey since I'm trying to keep this true and Wikipedia isn't exactly "official". Thanks

P.S. Crips! My A.N are almost as long as this posting. I'll try to keep them shorter next time.


	2. Contact

**Disclaimer: Don't own Halo**

**A.N. Alright 2nd update. Hope they keep coming like this. (probably not though)**

"Have you sent the transmission yet?" Rtas asked as he entered the councillors quarters three shifts later. The Silver armoured Elite looked up with a snort.

"I've spent two shifts today talking with the Human leaders and in a half shift we've planned a tactic meeting on board the helm ship _Swift Victory_." He muttered as he trailed a finger absently through the hologram distorting the sleek 3-D image.

"So you've sent it already." The Arbiter summarised as he keyed the door shut behind him.

"And may my Sires forgive me." The councillor sighed for a brief moment revealing his own desire against the inevitable decision.

"So when can we expect a response?" Rtas asked and the Councillor gave a short bark of amusement.

"You under estimate them Special Ops Commander." The councillor chided. "They have been monitoring and analysing our communications in the shadows of slip-space for the Ages. They probably have better intelligence about this entire war then we do. They have long been aware of our separation, the assassinations. Already they most likely mass their fleet as they see fit. I told the humans that they would be swift to mobilize, that was not the whole truth for they are already mobilized. They have been preparing for this day for a long time." He shook his head and met the gazes of the other two in the room. "As usual through they watch and wait for us to sweat ourselves into a corner and admit that there is need of them." His mandibles twitched in reluctant amusement, "The fact that the Prophets have proved them true has no likely delighted them beyond joy."

"Lord, how do you know of this?" Rtas asked curiously his mauled jaws attesting to his skills and courage in battle.

"Because moments after I sent the message I received this one." The councillor explained fingers flying over the raised semi solid controls and the message was displayed above the map for them to read.

**ENCRYPTION CODE: AWAITING**

**Councilor Tw'bwasee: Acknowledgement of Transmission:**

**We have been waiting. Are transferring offer to Temple Vessel. Will contact when decision made. First viewing requests are as follows. **

**-Special Operations Commander: Rtas Vadumee: shall be onboard contact vessel**

**-He-Who-Is-Prophets-Fool: shall be on board as well**

**-These two shall also be present when official orders from Temple received**

**-A human delegation will come as well. Consisting of your Deamon, the one known as the Master Chief and one Dr. Hasley**

**_WARNING_. Failure to comply with these orders will not be met graciously. A duplicate order set has been sent to Human Vessel **_WarCry_**. A video feed will be established with both ships when the Temple has reached its verdict. We shall be in contact very soon. **

**TO**_ WarCry_**: we send our best wishes**

**TO Councilor Tw'bwasee: about time**

**END TRANSMISSION. **

**END ENCRYPTION**

The two Elites were silent as they read the message, the Arbiter's hand dropped to finger the plasma rifle holstered on his leg. Rtas's reaction was more subtle. He went still, the same way one went when relying on their mirror shielding to hold a moment longer in discreet scouting and infiltration operations. It was not hard to see what rank he had first held, Ossoona never lost the habit.

"Why us?" Rtas asked curiously. The Councillor shrugged.

"Who is to know Commander perhaps your presence is requested to deal with the humans. Does your Myir'sawyie sit on the Temple?" the commander narrowed his eyes a moment.

"Perhaps, it is hard to say. My Myir'sawyie is like the desert sun. Always there always steady." Absently he scratched under the armour attached to the sides of his remaining whole mandibles. "It has been, long since I last returned."

"What of you Arbiter? Where does your Myir'sawyie sit?" the councillor asked. The younger elite snapped his head to the side refusing to make eye contact.

"Myir'saw." He corrected sharply, it was a tender subject with him.

"You have problems?" the councillor asked seemingly casually. The Arbiter's mandibles clenched then unclenched.

"The Myir'saw," the Arbiter muttered, "is fire, swift and fast. We have had, differences…It is not a subject I wish to speak on." His hand had brushed absently against his armour over the mark burned into his chest as he spoke. He quickly dropped away when he had realised what he was doing. The Heretic mark that he had been branded with was something that he tried to not draw attention to. He made a mental note to look into the Arbiters history, the Elite had hidden shadows. It was by noticing details like this that the Councillor had gained the rank and reputation that he held now. Both these Elites before him had great potential in store of them for the years to come.

"Well it doesn't get us anywhere debating possibilities. When they decide to contact us we'll know enough." A flashing light on the right hand side of his board began to flash. The Councillor took a deep breath. "Apparently they don't want to keep us waiting long. Please take a seat brothers." He said motioning the other two into two seats across the desk form his. He activated the switch and the video feed appeared as a flat hologram window above the desk. It was visible from both sides so the three of them all had a full view.

A trio of shadowed figures sat in the darkness of the screen. Features and forms melded into the dark beyond them. Only one was semi visible, though indistinct and ghost like wrapped in a white cloak and cowl pulled low. The councillor swallowed softly. A millennia with the covenant hadn't been able to cure the Elites of back brain instincts far older then them. And the white cloaked figure represented a deeply to important figure in Elite culture from long before the prophets.

"Great Lady," he murmured struggling to find a balance in his voice between awe, respect, and his own position. '

"Councillor," one of the shadowy voices greeted, "Commander," They addressed Rtas, "Fool." They sneered at the Arbiter. He snarled silently in response. Another light flashed on his desk. Curiously the councillor activated it and a smaller window opened revealing a trio of human generals.

"We told you that this would be a joint address Coucillor." A different voice responded. "Since we will not enter into any great detail over this transmission, it would be far to easy to tap into this feed."

"Enough small talk." The middle figure whispered, their voice clear and swift. A voice that could stop armies without changing volume.

"Of course." The figure on the left murmured the movement of a bowing head visible against the shadows though the shape and detail of the head remained lost. "A decision has been reached about your, _offer_, councillor. After debate we have decided on a few rules. The details of which are being sent along a secure line to both parties presently. However there are some details that you may feel the need argued and others that we want to ensure are not misinturpeted. Is that understood?" the voice spoke.

"Clearly." The councillor murmured.

"Yes." The humans replied.

"Very well then. First, Special Op's commander Rtas Vadumee and the Prophets Fool presence is still requested within the delegation. As well this Master Chief will also be present as well. For the time that this meeting will occur their presence away from the battle fields shall not cause problems. Also the one known as Dr. Hasley is still requested to join however we would be willing to over look her absence if the one known as Cortana is present. Her attendance is not optional. We have heard much of this one and would like to meet her." The human council shifted on the screen casting looks around at each other. Apparently this newest demand made them uneasy, interesting.

"Secondly Councillor you will bring only three ships to the meeting of this alliance. One Human and one Elite, the third will be smaller then the other two and will be used as a conference ship however it will be unmanned and considered neutral ground. If you would prefer however we could supply this ship?" the speaker paused once again the deliberate tones falling into silence while they awaited a response to the second requirement. The councillor glanced to the human screen, both he and them well aware of the precarious situation that they were in. Neither had enough ships to willingly donate a spare however both groups were too proud to admit to this. However the Humans, who had no idea who they were up against gave a motion as though to pass the decision onto his judgement.

"Gracious as your offer is we trust the _Shal'qui_ honour to supply a neutral vessel for the council to occupy." The councillor spoke reverently aware that by referring to the Shal'qui honour it was a dare that they could not refuse. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the human generals nod as well.

"Then in honour we shall councillor." The voice spoke softly. "The meeting shall take place in two weeks time in orbit around the human world once known as _Harvest_," here the voice stumbled only slightly over the foreign word. "Where fist you met as enemies this time you shall meet as friends. You should receive the final instructions shortly. That is all we wish to discuss at this time we will be waiting. Have you anything to add?" again a silence for questions.

"None? Then you are either wise or fools we shall see. Till we meet again." The white cloaked figure finished, still in an army stopping whisper and the screen went black as the feed was cut at the source.

"Wise or fools, I find myself wondering as well." The Arbiter murmured ignoring the lingering comment the Councillor turned to the smaller screen.

"Well?" he asked and the generals whispered amongst themselves for a moment then spoke.

"Harvest was the furthest colony we ever had from Earth, even with the new slip-space drives it won't be a short trip and the prophets are still out there. Can we handle them with only two ships?" It was a wise question and one that he had considered as well though it had been a clever move for _them_ to use the human term for he was not certain exactly where the location was.

"Take your fastest ship, I would advise against something to large, if we run into the Covenant we shall let them follow us to the location. There is no love lost amongst our new allies for the covenant. They will enjoy shamming them. Brutes cannot fly."

"You seem quick to call them allies Councillor how can you be sure?" the general in the middle spoke slowly.

"Because if they were not, with all respect Human, they would not have answered." That seemed to answer his questions.

"Then we shall leave you to your own duties Councillor and we shall contact you when we have sorted out the details of our delegation party and we'll fine tune the plans with you. For a three week deadline we'll have to leave as soon as possible."

"Understood." The silver armoured Elite replied then with a final word from both sides the connection was cut.

to be continued 

**A.N. Yeah another update done. I'm on a roll here. Now people I know you're out there and reading this I can see the hits on my stats screen. Please I'm begging you please please please just review. Flame me I don't care just let me know there's life out there.**

**K. I'm done for the moment let me know if something in this story was off. **


	3. Transit

**Disclaimer_: I don't own Halo but if I did there would so be more action with the Chief and Cortana and I would already have a copy of Halo three or at least the script for it._**

**Chapter 3**

"Enjoy your nap?" Cortana's cool voice filtered through the Chiefs disorientation. He forced his eyes to open and he peeled himself out of the cyro-tube. The tech's were moving around double checking the other occupants who were either waking or being prepped for their own turn in the "freezer" as cyro-tubes were generally known. The chief felt a moment's relief that Cortana wasn't there in the flesh. Being totally comfortable as he was naked, having a practically nonexistent sex drive and co-ed showers since childhood had ensured that particular human insecurity was cured. However being naked around Cortana wasn't something that he was comfortable with, maybe it was a result of her own discomfort with it, that transmitted itself to him. Whatever the reason he pushed the thought away, at the moment what he wanted was a shower to remove whatever traces of the freezer remained off his skin then the first real meal he'd had since he'd been put under a week ago. He'd snag the mini com unit from his locker first and get Cortana to update him to what was going on while he did it.

"Hey Chief, took you long enough." Her voice slid out of the ear piece as he swung the locker door open. He let out a faint almost chuckle as he brought it to his ear.

"What's up?" he asked as he grabbed the worn towel in his locker and walked to the showers.

"Oh, you know the usual. Johnson still refuses to let them put him in the freezer, something about wanting to be alive when he dies," the man lips twitched as he turned the shower on and relaxed into the hot water. The Sgt. had refused Cyro since he'd been on a salvage mission and had seen half a battalion of marines who'd never had a chance to be revived before the covenant had destroyed the ship. Not that the Chief could blame him however, he had almost reached that same point with zero-gee operations. "So he's been keeping me company for the trip. We're in normal space right now, had to exit slip-space to let the drive recharge. They're switching the honesty troops as well, you missed some pretty interesting characters in the last battalion of Elites but I think there's a couple that you'll recognize in this one." The honesty troops had been part of the agreement with the humans and elites, the humans sent a battalion of marines on the Elite's vessel and the Elites sent a battalion on board theirs. A type of insurance that no-one did anything stupid. "Is that water running I hear?" she asked stopping her chatter for a moment. John could almost hear the wheels turning in her head and almost wished he could see her face. "Christ you're in the shower aren't you?" she demanded, "You know I hate in when you do that." In the background he thought he heard laughter and wondered if Johnson was listening to her side of the conversation. The water cut out at that moment and he grabbed his towel off the bench.

"Not anymore." He replied and was rewarded with what sounded suspiciously like a disgusted sigh.

"You know I'm going to just ignore all of that." She paused for a moment. "Johnson's giving me a look now. –oh don't even go there!" she warned him and John began to pull on his uniform content for the moment to listen to the sound of the two arguing good naturedly. He stowed the other gear that he'd chosen to leave in his locker in a bag that was left in there then turned the lock into a bored enlisted man in charge of keeping track of them before he started down the hall.

"Oh Chief almost forgot." Cortana said interrupting her argument with Johnson. "I was supposed to tell you that you need to come up to quarters first the mess hall has been locked off for the last week so I think you can order room service here."

"On my way." He said and took a different corner then he'd been planning to. One of the many joys of the military, his quarters were buried deep in the ship like the rest of the barracks however because of some technicality he'd been given a smaller room that he suspected had been converted just for this mission from a sub storage hold. It was a pain in the ass to try and locate so nobody stopped by without a reason. Cortana had been banished to it as well so it wasn't just his room and between the two beds and trunks it was cramped and stifling.

"Oh there he is." Johnson said as the door slid open. "We were beginning to wonder if you'd gotten lost."

"Actually Johnson was wondering if he could steal your lunch, you should thank me for protecting it from him." Cortana shot back giving a wave of her hand to the heaping tray balanced on the trunk at the end of her bed.

"You actually gonna eat all that Chief?" Johnson asked eyeing the plate. The Spartan balanced it on one hand and dumped his bag on the bed Johnson occupied.

"Cyro always kills my appetite." John replied as he began to eat leaning back against the wall.

"Kills your appetite!?" Johnson muttered watching the larger man eat. He shook his head and turned back to Cortana who was sitting cross legged on the bed facing him waiting for him to play his latest hand. He dropped two cards and drew two from the pile beside him.

"So what was this fascinating bit of news that you had for me?" the chief asked Cortana between mouthfuls.

"Oh, not much really it's been a dull trip," she drew a card from the pile to add to her hand and her expression went from neutral to wicked. "I was a temporary honesty troop. The Elites are frantic on their ship and trying not to show it. They're cleaning and fixing everything possible like they're expecting a surprise inspection. It was a good time." Johnson dropped two of the chips next to him into the centre pile and Cortana gave him a raised eyebrow over her cards then matched his bet. "I'm still trying to keep myself busy." Johnson gave a rude snort and she shot him a glare. Cortana had a knack for finding trouble and as an AI she had been easily bored, she still was, and a bored Cortana had a tendency to make things, _interesting_, for her own amusement. The Chief looked over at Johnson and gave him a questioning look. The marine blew out a mouthful of smoke then answered.

"So far there've been a few glitches involving passwords around the ship, the rations dispenser has had a few," he cut his eyes to her, "problems and for awhile served only ice-cream and beans." John turned a steady gaze on Cortana who blinked back at him innocently. "Someone also patched the sound effects from the movie on down in the Marine Common through the ship speakers." In remembrance his lips twitched and Cortana coughed in an attempt to cover a grin. "And finally rumour has it that all the various encryption programs have been tampered with and if used as normally directed they lead to some… interesting memos." Cortana suddenly became engrossed in the fingernails on her left hand.

"Final bid Johnson." She said calmly. John shrugged his shoulders and settled down on Cortana's bunk and looked over her shoulder at her hand. She twisted her wrist slightly to allow him a look. Johnson looked at her debating. An announcement broke over the ships comm. system calling his marines to Alpha deck for training. He sighed and shrugged.

"You know I'm probably gonna regret this, all in." he said and pushed all his chips into the centre pile. Cortana merely raised her eyebrows and did the same.

"Match that and call." She said and they both revealed their cards.

"Fucking 'ell!" Johnson swore disgustedly and stood up. Cortana grinned like a kid in a candy store and drew the chips towards her.

"Better luck next time." Johnson gave a grin around his cigar and shook his head then walked out, the door slid shut behind him.

Alone now Cortana began to place the chips back into the container and John watched for a moment in silence not bothering to move just watching her movements. Suddenly he snagged her wrist.

"Hey! What do you-" Cortana began then cut herself off as the Spartan rolled down her sleeve and pulled out a card.

"I knew that there was a two in that flush not an ace." He replied coolly looking her in the eye. She gave a benign smile.

"To bad you never saw the switch." He raised his eyebrows and her grin widened. "It's only cheating Chief if you get caught." He gave a snort and let her wrist go and she placed the card back in the deck. "Besides, Johnson had a King in his left sleeve." She told him as he moved over to his bunk.

"I don't know what we're going to do about you Cortana." He said and she flashed him a brilliant grin and a half laugh.

"As long as there's rules chief I'll twist them. It keeps things interesting." Just as she finished the ship suddenly rocked sideways.

"What the-" she began as the red warning lights began to flash and the collision siren sounded. She scrambled to the computer terminal at the door and snapping open the laptop that she had connected to it her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Cortana." John asked sliding over to her on the tilted floor.

"Looks like our friends found us. Hang on I'm trying to get the com system online." The Spartan shifted uneasily next to her. All Spartans disliked space battles they went against their training and instincts to act and fight.

**_"-Losing pressure in sections four and seven-"_**

_**"Reactors ready for eighty percent charge-" **_

"_**-slip space engine undamaged-"**_

**_"-lucky shot sir-"_** frantic com chatter filtered through the computer speakers and Cortana's gaze scanned code faster then John could follow it. Her finger froze and a new transmission filled the air.

**_"Is your ship able to jump Human?"_** an Elites voice came over the speakers.

**_"Yeah that shot didn't hit anything vital in this old girl." _**The Admirals voice responded.

**_"Sir Squadran Eternal Truth requesting permission to engage."_** This voice belong to a different Elite and seemed distant, obviously it was background noise of the Elite's vessel.

**_"Tell the squad leader that my answer has not changed and neither have our orders. As glorious as the battle would be if attacked we are to lead them to the meeting place. The Shal'qui will be most pleased with the gift of Brute blood." _**The ship commander snarled at the other Elite.

**_"We are ready to move when you are Human."_** The elite spoke back into the microphone again."

**_"Fine we jump, now."_** The admiral barked the order off the speaker and Cortana fell backwards into John as the _Isabella_ accelerated into the not here of slip space.

2Bcontinued 

**A.N. Alright going by the lack of response I got for the last bit I've taken it out and have put the third chapter up in its place. (which explains why the chapter titles are off and will stay off because in my copy I didn't cut the second chapter) anyway I hope this chapter gets a few better responses.**


	4. So it begins

**A.N - K. sorry this took so long life went a little bit crazy here so anyway that's my only excuse. At least I (unlike some people with stories currently on my fav's list) am making an update. anyway read and review. If it's confusing let me know and I'll try to clean it up. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 **

"Alright we're here. O'Kindly drop us out of slipspace on my signal. Everyone get to your battle stations Cortana," the Admiral turned his steely gaze to Cortana who stood beside him. "Take over Navigation and interface with the ship. With luck they lost us but I'm not going to bet the farm on it." Cortana nodded and slipped into the command chair that had been added to the bridge next to a port. She quickly secured the harness and with a deep breath closed her eyes and downloaded her mind into the ships AI mainframe.

In moments her holographic avatar rose up on the pedestal and tapped her foot impatiently. She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"I've taken over navigation and according to my calculations we have ten seconds to safely exit before we over pass the system." Her tone held the usual mix of authority and disobedience.

"My clock says we have twenty." The admiral said looking up sharply

"We're riding in the draft of the Elites ship. The simultaneous jumps must have acted as a super boost. Instead of getting a boost from their wake the two ships are actually causing the other to go faster." Data scrolled around her body and she tapped her lip with a finger in contemplation. "This is incredible it's proving the Dronald theory of energy transference and-"

"Drop us out now Cortana." The Admiral said sharply and Cortana gave him a bland smile and everyone held on as the ship suddenly decelerated and dropped back into normal space.

"Transition completed. Incoming feed from the Elites." She replied.

"Put them on the centre view screen." The Admiral replied. "Strovinoch I want to know when our friends show up. O'Kindly use the forward scanners and see if you can find out where these Shal'qui are."

"Done sir." Cortana said as the other bridge crew responded and focused on their stations. The Admiral turned his gaze to the view screen as the Elites face rose into view.

* * *

The Arbiter stood against the wall of the transport quarters easily keeping his balance even though the other warriors in the room braced against the sudden deceleration as their ship, _Unrepentant_, dropped out of slip-space. Taking a deep breath the Arbiter crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes only the steady impatient tapping of the two thumbs of his left hand against his right bicep revealed his thoughts. None in the room knew his past or his thoughts though they harboured suspicions. Rtas watched him then his mauled mandibles twitched. He had his suspicions about this fallen warrior and he was living up to them.

A holographic screen glowed on a wall and all eyes turned to it as the councillor's visage appeared.

"Arbiter, Special Ops Commander, report to the bridge. Commanders ready the warriors." At the end of the command the screen blanked without waiting for the traditional responses, confident of their obedience. Rtas barked the necessary orders and quickly his sub commander and the rest of his battalion donned their dress armour and began to run the triple checks on their equipment and quarters. They knew the Shal'qui would be inspecting and the thought didn't sit well. Most of their memories of the Shal'qui were vague and old, a few were eager; it had been too long since they had last been allowed to see their Myir'sawyie. Rolling out his shoulders as though preparing for battle the Arbiter levered off the wall and with a glance at Rtas the two of them stepped out into the corridor.

Lights danced though out the corridors of the ship as the last of the grunts scrambled to their stations. Fellow ranked Elites nodded to the two as they passed and younger Elites took the necessary moment to offer the traditional deference as they herded stray grunts and engineers to their parts of the ship.

"Well what do you think?" Rtas asked as the two braced as the ship lurched in a defensive roll.

"I think we did not lose the Brutes as we hoped." The Arbiter deadpanned as he hit the command glyph for the gravity ramp that would carry them to the command deck buried in the center of the ship.

"That was the intention I believe, think the _Shal'qui_ will be pleased with our gift?" Rtas rephrased as the ramp activated and the two of them were shot through the ship to their destination. The Arbiter glanced at him and clicked his mandibles in a wry grin.

"I cannot speak for the _Shal'qui_ but I know that my Myri'saw will be most pleased at the prospect of battle." Rtas cocked his head.

"Is she blooded?" he asked casually as though the comment was unimportant.

"Well blooded. She was at Mrizkal Zatoia before she participated in her first ceremony." His voice had gone cool although something more complex ran though it as well.

"She did not believe did she?" Rtas dared and the Arbiter snorted.

"She did and she was hot headed enough that we drew swords over it at our first meet." Rtas scratched under his armoured mandibles as the ramp dropped them at their destination.

"I see. Let's hope that this time you have both cooled down." He rubbed the armour on his forearm absently shining some imagined dull spot.

"Let's." the younger agreed as the door to the bridge slid open allowing them entrance.

"Special Ops Commander, Arbiter. You are just in time, we've just sent out the hail signal to the Shal'qui. It was an open band system so let us hope that they pick up on it." The Ship Commander said flicking his long violet cape in agitation. The Councillor stood out of his way and gave a small shake of his head at the Commanders actions. His armour glowed silver white as turned his head to cast an appraising look at the two newcomers. Suddenly a beeping came from the communications site and the young Elite in charge at the sharp nod of the Ship Commander passed it though to him.

"Ah, Ship Commander, Humans I seem to remember the terms being one ship each." This time only one figure appeared on the screen again hooded and cloaked so that details were impossible to determine. A trace of humour filled the elegant tones.

"We bring a gift of Brute blood to the Shal'qui, as a sign of our good faith and as a good omen to the future of out alliance." The councillor said smoothly. One long slender ebony finger came into view as the figure seemed to consider its response, head tipped slightly to one side as though listening to someone off the screen. "Very well we accept this gift of faith. Proceed to the dark side of the planet a squadron is already en route to engage." With that the screen went black and the Ship Commander brought up the exterior sensors. Four screens rose into flickering life over the command council.

On one screen the human ship, with all it ugly bulk and peculiar awkward angles accelerated ahead on its new course obviously having received the same transmission. On another the _Unrepentants'_ own course was brought up from the forward sensors. The other two screens were views of the Brute ships coming after them from two different angles.

"I don't see any signs of this squadron that they spoke of." The Ship Commander murmured. The Arbitor tilted his head to one side eyes flickering back and forth as he searched for the tell-tale signs of engine emissions. Suddenly one the Brute ships jerked sideways slamming into one of it's fellows as a bloom of blue fire came from its side. Other ships lurched as well as more coloured flares of light struck them. An ebony silhouette was momentarily backlit the smaller fighter was sleek and elegant without the curved bulk of covenant fighters nor the sharp edges the humans seemed to prefer. In the next moment it was gone without a trace.

The Brute forces could be seen scrambling to reorganize as the sound of their frantic com traffic came over the speakers as a series of barks, growls and yelps. Frantic shouts as well as orders struggled through the chaos. Suddenly on one of the ships belly monitors staticed as a slim ebony fighter flashed below them nearly brushing their shields without warning. Something about the action troubled the Arbiter. He hesitated only a moment before activating the mini view screen by his right eye snatching the image from the camera's databanks and enhancing it. There flickering over the cockpit of the fighter a familiar insignia glimmered for only an instant. A energy blade's outline was the image and while a common enough symbol, the outline however, wasn't made with lines but rather writing, the families motto, and also the private markings of the individual who carried it. He didn't need to read then to know what it said they were the first words they'd spoken to each other and the last. Written in First Shanglee the scrip stylized in its elegant simplicity the word formed the hilt of the weapon, "never".

Irritated he shut the screen down and returned his gaze to the screens of the rest of the battle. The Brutes ranks were decimated now and there was no doubt who the victors would be or how many survivors would escape to tell this tale. He turned to the foreword view screens as the ship passed the rounded edge of the planet to enter into the shadow of the other side. He felt his breath freeze in his chest and distantly noted the stunned expression on his face.

Before them was a city. Spires and towers swirled high in the air and even at this distance the glimmering lights of it revealed the green, red and violet hues of plants that formed massive garden and terraces. In the back of his mind instinct demanded that he fall to his knees before this creation. Stubborn pride kept him standing as they drew nearer. A crystal doom rose above to cap the city while below the slightly dished metal bottom the large rode of a stabilizer was the cities counter point. It rotated slowly though it was unnecessary for artificial gravity technology. Attached at the base of the crystal dome were enclosed walkways that led to an outer ring that framed the circumference of the city. He forced his gaze away from the view before him and onto a smaller view screen that rose up. It was the same speaker as before there was pride in her voice.

"The temple is beautiful is it not? However the ship that has been designated as neutral ground for our discussions is not it. The Squadron will escort you to it. There are docking points so that you may enter and leave it and your ship without leaving atmosphere. We shall meet you on board." With that she shut the screen down and a flying wedge of ships appeared before them, the brute's vessels now no more the dust and ash, dead bodies in space.

"Well brothers," the councillor spoke as the scanners revealed their destination to be a midsized vessel of unknown design. "Settle yourselves, now the fun really begins."


	5. The first meeting

**Chapter 5**

They stood in the hanger. Not the full compliments of soldiers and warriors that they had brought with them. For this first meeting on neutral grounds only those who would either be part of the discussions or who were specifically requested were present. Rtas stood at ease, his armour vibrant under the lights overhead long ebony fingers polishing a dented plate that he had refused to replace. The councillor, and Arbiter stood on either side slightly ahead and behind as their ranks dictated. The councillor had added the silver cloak of his office and the blood violet coloured sash of his clan hung from his side. The Arbiter, in his armour was the roughest of the three. His armour was for battle and as such it carried permanent scorch marks and other ghosts of older battles. What it lacked in perfection was made up in the pride that he wore it with. Though interestingly there was a hint of wariness around his eyes. The others of the Elite group were of varying ranks and orders all dressed in their most formal armour and scattered roughly in lines behind the three.

The Human's stood separate. The only faces within them that carried any weight at all with their uneasy allies was the stoic face of the Admiral as he inclined his head to listen to one of the others next to him. A blackman's face, his brown eyes cold, and who clenched an odd rolled object between his teeth giving him the appearance of a constant snarl. It bobbled up and down as he muttered to a slight figure that was nearly hidden by his bulk. He, Rtas, and the Arbiter had nodded to each other when they'd entered the hanger, there was a wary respect in the gesture. And finally the presence of one who stood more then head and shoulders above all the others. The Demon, his fully armoured form revealed nothing about him but his very presence was enough to make the Elites watch him warily. He was a warrior more the worthy of the highest respect that they could give him, which made him a challenge that the honour of youth could not pass up the chance to gain.

With a nearly soundless hiss that doors of the hanger bay opened and everyone turned to watch the new arrivals enter.

First the four honour guards entered. Their gold armour a design in ancient tradition, around each's waist was a sash with the sign of their clan prominently displayed. They paused then swiftly stepped aside as another of the Shalqui arrived. The Arbiter clenched one long fingered fist and the Councilor noted the movement then looked more closely at the newest arrival.

All five were Shal'qui, no weapons visible on their person but he wasn't fooled. Unlike his armour theirs has armour plating all along their hands and the tops of their fingers. Their palms were black. They clicked their split mandibles absently as they studied the groups before them. The last to enter wasn't the tallest of the group but what she lacked in size she made up for with presence. Energy seemed to seethe around her, her head spikes, laid flat down the centre of her head except for the two shortest the smallest of which ended center between her eyes. They stood up right the violet tips just tilted slightly forward. Her features were finer, more delicate then his own but the tilt to her chin was arrogant, and her eyes only emerald and not matching her head spikes, were defiant, and rested a moment to long in challenge with the fallen warrior by his side.

"Welcome," she spoke her voice strong, "if you will follow me I'll lead you to the plaza, where our party awaits." With a quick nod to the guards on her right she turned and walked back up the ramp she had come down. There was a moment's hesitation in the Human's group than with a silence that seemed at odds with his armoured form the Demon came to stand just behind the Admiral's shoulder. The slight feminine that had been between Johnson and the Demon stayed near the armoured giant and walked behind him. With a hand motion the Councillor led his group and the two entered the tunnel together.

"A question?" the slight figure asked, her voice low, to soft for anyone to hear but Rtas who walked beside her. He disfigured Elite's head jerked at her perfect Shanglli. He glanced down at her and violet eyes flashed up at him with a knowledge that she shouldn't have. The twist in her lips spoke of an enjoyment of the forbidden.

"I suppose human." He replied just as softly his words smoother within his own language.

"I take it there was a civil war of sorts?" Her tone was casual but something in her tone alerted him. With a start he realised that he had become to accustomed to the Covonants blindness, once again he had underestimated the Humans and their odd ability to take two completely separate ideas and connect them, to cut through the denials to the truth. After a moment he inclined his head respectfully.

"Of sorts." He agreed. They walked in silence for a few more moments her eyes closed in thought. The groups paused as they neared the end of the tunnel.

"So what are the Shal'qui?" she asked softly as they stepped out into the light of the plaza from that slightly shadowed tunnel.

"Our mates."


	6. The plot thickens

**A.N. yeah and update! I now have high speed so I can actually get on the internet unlike all summer fade into intelligible mutters Anyway I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little slow but I've been away form this story for a while and couldn't remember exactly what I'd intended to do with it. Sorry. But the good news is that you're getting it hot off the press right? Now remember reviews are neccecary so I'm not just posting a story to take up space. Alright, now… GO!**

**Chapter 6**

The room they entered was beautiful in the way that warships never were. Now that he was inside Rtas could see that the ship had once been a human vessel, though it wasn't anymore. The central room that they were now in had once been many smaller rooms but had been gutted and redesigned. Plants sat in various points and a waterfall fell into a small pool in the corner. Couches had been placed in a circle in the center of the room. It looked more like a living place instead of a ship interior.

They stood on a balcony overlooking the emptied interior of the ship. A glass and human steel railing encircled the edge giving a spectacular line of sight over the view he'd first noticed. Two wings led around the circumference of the room gently sloped ramps that met just inches off the floor on the far side of the room then melded to form a single ramp down to the floor proper. Now his eye was caught by the group waiting for them. Clan elders chosen by vote of the houses to represent the people were on the left if he remembered rightly. On the right would be the top military commanders. Specialty and rank in the colour of their armour.

The four honour guards following the group split to take up posts on either side of the doorway. While the female strode forward confidently then dropped to kneel before the centre figure around which the others were arranged. Slowly they raised their white cloaked head and with an easy movement slid the hood off.

Her skin was the white of freshly fallen snow, her light blue eyes the only colour on her. Her head spikes were tipped in silver though he couldn't see them. The last time that he had seen her Rtas knew was when he took one last look over his shoulder to say farewell to his mother when the covenant ship had come on their yearly trip to pick up all Shanglli male children when they were old enough to leave their dames. He had thought she was a ghost then, a figment of his imagination that the figure out of legends had come to life. The Eldest, the Keeper, the Speaker, she knew many titles. She was one of the keystones of the Shanglli religion of ancestor worship. For good reason she was followed. It went against their genetics for a mutation such as hers to occur. All Elite' skin was black and darkly pigmented, it was necessary to survive on their desert home world. Only one was ever born who was albino, always female she was born in time that she could spend five years in training with her predecessor. The Keeper was revered because though no one knew how it was possible, she was a focus of memory, she was born remembering every event that had ever occurred in Elite history. She was a living historian and older then her years because of it.

Her clear blue eyes focused on every face that entered. She knew every detail, every secret, every Shanglli was her child. Like a child every elite present felt the hot burn of guilt at somehow having disappointed a parent. Discipline and stubbornness however were strong enough to prevent them from throwing themselves at her feet and begging forgiveness. Warrior pride was too enmeshed with blood bone and sinew to allow them to look away from that gaze.

"Rise Daughter, take your place." Her tone, her voice carried the quiet air of authority of one who knew she would be obeyed. The female rose and took her place in line with the others her eyes now watching everyone closely. "Humans, we are pleased to make your acquaintance, please forgive us for keeping you waiting in the hanger we did not wish to begin until we were certain that no other ships were entering the system." Rtas noted that she'd blatantly ignored the Elites standing there was well.

He looked over at the Humans watching them to see how they would react. The Demon was uneasy, Rtas couldn't blame him they were both warriors and for half a century they'd been trained to kill each other first and as questions later, even though they were allies now old habits were hard to break and trust even further away. With the ease of a born diplomat their leader the Admiral spoke for the group. With half a mind he paid attention to the introductions of each party. He wasn't one of the Elites that would be part of the treaty council. He was there on behest of the Shal'qui and his business was elsewhere. His attention was pricked when they began the human introductions. Johnson and the Master-Chief were human words that he was familiar with the rest of the titles, presumably their ranks, were foreign. The Covenant had never been able to figure out the order of their command. A new word, Cortana sparked his memory and he watched as the female that he'd spoken to nodded and murmured softly in Shanglii. He was curious where she could have picked it up because it was not one of the languages that the covenant used in their transmissions and orders. The Keeper met her clear gaze look for look and nodded as though greeting a familiar presence.

"It will be a pleasure to speak with you admiral." One of the council-members spoke, her intonation pleasant and formal. "I believe that you have at least as many questions about us as we have about you. We shall be more then pleased to speak on them at a later time but now let us show you around this ship. Here is the ground where the first treaty and alliances of our peoples will be made." With an easy movement she led the admiral and the human party down the right hand ramp. The two parties listened politely and made uneasy conversation. The demon had dropped back on some hidden signal and walked alongside Cortana once again. She studied their surroundings intently impatiently holding her silence.

Part of the Shal'qui party had remained behind, the Keeper, her four honour guards and a few others. The young female that had escorted them had gone with the humans ignoring the Arbiter her actions taunt with the unspoken.

"Councillor Tw'bwasee please come walk with me a moment. We have much to speak on and what the Shal'qui have to say to you and your party will wait until after the humans return to their ship. The matters between us to be dealt with first are private affairs." The Keepers voice was low but pitched without mercy. The councillor inclined his head respectfully.

"Of course great one," he intoned. Rtas narrowed his gaze but made no other movement. As a warrior diplomacy had never been his strongest trait.

"Very well." The Keeper said easily as she and the councillor led the two parties down the left hand ramp to meet with the other group at the base. "Now tell me councillor how fare things among the Prophets?"

"This place is incredible!" Cortana gushed her face pressed against the wall and her head contorted as she studied some minute detail that only she knew what. John scanned the room they were in again and shook his head.

"There's too much space, too many…" searching for a word he gestured around encompassing the room. Cortana let a grin slip and she pushed off from the wall. She knew what John meant. He liked things well, Spartan. He was a minimalist and the kind of indulgencies that the Shal'qui had allowed themselves on this ship and the luxuries that they represented didn't hold anything with him. They were impressive to the rest of the party, she could tell that but John simply looked though them to the basic military value.

"But there's more then meets the eye here." She told him as she strolled over to him. "Look directly over my left shoulder four degrees what do you see?" Behind his face plate she couldn't see his expression but she knew him well enough to know what that slight tilt of his head meant.

"Is that…"

"Yeah, the focusing crystal for a laser of some sort. This whole room is honeycombed with them. And all the pretty extras that you sneered at are really cover for an orgasmic variety of sensor systems. That central hub we were first in can actually be ejected. From what I can tell, and I need a bit more study mind you. That if this ship was ever attacked it splits into at least three separate modules; each with its own shielding, small engines for mannuvering, and limited defensive capabilities." She linked her fingers then stretched her arms above her head and arched her back with a stretch. "All of this so cleverly hidden behind the frivolous and indulgent that I bet there are a few tricks to it that I haven't seen yet." Her eyes flashed a challenge at him. He was inscrutable behind his mask and at his continued silence her smile widened and she brushed past him.

"Oh look at this I wonder…" and she was off again wandering around the room that they'd been left in while the rest of the party began the first of the deliberations. Behind his mask the Chief watched her ceaseless form with a half twist to his lips, listening to her with half an ear while he continued to study their surroundings.

If the Chief had been the self-reflective type he would have noticed a, shift for lack of a better term, within himself. It had been growing slowly like the build up of an earthquake, the jolt had come at the Ark. The events of the Ark weren't ones that he liked to contemplate to deeply. Mystery's had been revealed on the Ark, a forerunner artefact buried deep within earth, the birthplace of humanity. The forerunners had left a construct behind there but one that was vastly different then those left to guard the halo's. This one had been similar to an AI, but much more advanced then Humanities primitive versions. It had spoken of a shield and a sword. It had, invaded his mind, dragging through his memories, his thoughts. Then it had looked at him strangely as though there was something it knew but didn't, then it had summoned Cortana from the other side of the galaxy. Her avatar had appeared…

With a jolt the Chief snapped his attention back to his surroundings. Cortana glanced over her shoulder at him, waiting expectantly for an answer. He scrounged his mind, what had she'd been talking about… the alliance right.

"That will depend." He responded. She reached a fair skinned hand up and flicked one of the raven wing strands of hair out of her eyes.

"You don't think it will?" she persisted.

"I'm a soldier Cortana, not a politician. I don't know how things work outside the army." She let him get away with that then her violet eyes flashed red a moment and she looked over her shoulder to the doorway on the opposite side of the room. John followed her gaze shifting his weight into a more balanced posture. The doors oscillated open and one of the Shal'qui stepped into the room. She jerked to a stop when she noticed the two humans.

It was the guide who had come to fetch them from the hanger bay. She had a helmet tucked under her arm now, a design of basic black. Her eyes were a disturbing solid emerald without iris or pupil. Her mandibles clicked once as they studied each other. Now strangers soon to be allies. John didn't know what to make of this new war. Cortana recovered first.

"_Sharu._" She said in greeting, John had his suspicions of where she had picked up her new linguistic skills. The Shal'gui tilted her head curiously but nodded.

"_Sharu net'wasa_."

"_Quwaz no pektoruk?/_** Is your human better then my Shanglli?**_"_ Johns translator whispered softly in his ear. The shal'qui threw back her arrow-shaped head and gave a bark that didn't need to be translated as laughter.

"Quite possibly." She said in accented covenant. "I'm afraid that we have had little chance to converse in your language."

"Well that is a situation I would be happy to correct." Cortana answered in the same language. "You were the one who escorted us from the hanger aren't you? I don't recall them introducing you." The Shal'qui tilted her head in confusion at the rapid change in topics.

"I am that one." She answered slowly. "My rank dictates that it was not necessary for me to be introduced at the first meeting." John had to struggle slightly with her wording obviously it was very formal but it was also apparently not a language that she often spoke.

"So what do you go by?" Cortana asked curiously. The Shal'qui tilted her head for a moment and was silent.

"I'm afraid that I don't know that phrasing."

"Oh, sorry, um, what's your… name." Cortana corrected the last word human because she couldn't think of the proper word.

'Ah… You may call me Sh'reei." She said softly. "You are, Cortana, correct? And this is the ah, Chief." She asked softly.

"Yes. Can I ask you a quick question since we'll be allies soon." Cortanna asked her completely ignoring the man behind her.

"That of course would depend on what answer you want me to give."

"Honest. I appreciate that for a change. I've never seen the design that you have on your armour before, I thought that certain coloured armour was required to show rank."

"ah, while my position does not rank me highly enough to be introduced to the delegates I am… also separate from the normal ranks and therefore am a different power. Now if you will forgive myself I must be on my way I have been ordered back to my duties now."

"Of course it was been a pleasure speaking with you Sh'reei." The Shal'qui inclined her head in a formal movement among equals and then with a slight ruffle of the violet tipped spikes on her head exited out of a different door.

"Ohhh, I think I'm going to like these Shal'qui." Cortana said turning to flash a grin at the chief that gave him a twinge of unease.


	7. NOTE: GLOSSERY!

_**I could put a disclaimer here but I don't have to becasue I made these terms up myself. Note this will be updated as new terms sre created.**_

_**TERMS**_

_Dormorr_

_- Male who comes seeking an audience in another house on behalf of his own house; usually to deliver an offer of alliance or marriage._

_Dormorra_

_-Female of Dormorr._

_Vel'hidii_

_- hero in legend who rose from the worst shame to unite his fallen house to save his beloved city. _

_Myir'saw_

_-Rough translation to Human is Fiancée._

_-See __**Myir'sawyie**__ for more accurate translation. _

_Myir'sawyie_

_-Means life mate, or soul bonded_

_-If one looks it up in Original Shangeili it is a combination of; _**Myir**_**atz**__ which means heart of my soul; __**Quazint**_**saw** _which is mother of my children; and __**Ngloth**_**yie**_keeper of life._

_Myir'sow_

_-Male of Myir'saw_

_Myir'sowii_

_-Male of Myir'sawyie_

_-In original Shangeili it comes from; _**Myir**_**atz; **__**Zithal**_**sow**_ which is provider of my children, and __**Yl**_**ii**_ which is whose life I keep._

_Sharu_

_- Semi formal greeting _

_Shal'qui_

_-the name of a female Shangeili warrior_

_-Corruption of original Shangeili word which has been lost._

Quick Background:

Houses: There are numerous houses in the Shangeili culture though they can all be traced back to thirteen tribes. Each tribe has its own particular dominant traits. i.e. the Jax tribe is infamous for its hot blooded warriors while the Saul tribe is renowned for it's cool heads.

Speaker, the: a Key part in the Shangeili religion and history. She is the head of the Shangeili religion and processes an instinctive genetic memory. No-one has ever been able to say for sure how far back her memory goes but it is believed that she holds the memory of the first Shangeili to ever exist and all that have come after.

Marriage rite: The rite is the only truly binding part of the Shangeili marriage. The ceremony is for show but the rite takes place before and many never bother with the ceremony considering the rite binding enough. The rite takes place in three to four steps, the first actually occurs during the naming rite but the first official step is known as the offer were the arrangement is made. At this point the two have not actually met and will not meet until the dowry and other agreements are reached. The next step is the Frist meeting where the two are brought into the same room while members from both houses witness for them. This step is completed when both parties concede and name each other once as Myir'saw and Myir'sow respectively. Sometimes this step takes only moments other times the stalemate has been known to last for weeks. In such cases bloodshed is not unexpected. The final step is the ring. Both are placed into the ring and honour and pride prevent either for exiting the mental bounds that it places on them. The goal is for the male to restrain the female but his is forbidden from hurting her. It takes only moments at times due to the male Shangeili superior strength and weight but the females tend to be fast and they are trained from childhood to battle against their male counter parts. And there is nothing to stop them from inflicting any wounds they deem to test that their proposed match is suitable to their tastes. Again this step in known to last hours and is only concluded when first the male then the female names their mate but this time it must be three times.

Extra's(as they become necessary):


	8. Private affairs

**A.N. well well my people I was on a roll last night and managed to get two chapters and a mini glossary up and ready to go. I apologize for the last chapter but it was necessarily slow I had to fight writers block the whole way these two however cooperated better. These tend to focus on the Elites and the Shal'qui a bit more so I hope that you like them. The next one is ready so just give me a review so I can post it. I'm posting this one because I got hits on the last chapter if nothing else. **

**Chapter 7**

"Councillor, one would almost think that you were reluctant to come?" Ayza gave a low hiss. Immediately the Elites stiffened and their hands went automatically to weapons that were not there. The wisdom now of choosing for both sides to leave their weapons behind now appeared to have been forethoughtful. Though the warriors were less then comfortable in the robes garments that they wore off duty, the house sashes draped over their right shoulders and tied on their left hip were immaculate and well cared for.

"Silence." Another voice broke in before the Councillor could spit out the reply that burned in his throat. Immediately Ay'za withdrew a step her head bowed respectfully. The Councillor allowed his shoulders to relax as well. With an attendant flanking her on each side the Speaker flowed into the room her white robes billowing behind her. The Arbiter and Rtas stood on either side of the Councillor and the other Elites stood behind them were a guard that was there to ensure that this first meeting went peacefully, at least in theory. The Speaker took her place at the central seat and fixed both parties before her with hard eyes. That she apparently showed no favouritism was something that the Councillor took note of. Next to him the Sahl'qui party didn't seem surprised at that. Of course they knew her while to him and his fellow Elites she was a legend come to life.

"Now my children, it is time to put an end to this foolishness or are you going to continue this ridicules feud that the prophets began millennia ago?" Her voice and her words were merciless, her voice echoed strangely as if more then one spoke the words with her. Unintentionally both groups lowered their gaze from hers in shame. Instinctively they each heard the disproval of their own blood and ancestors in her words. "The question remains however how do we keep pride intact and turn to the future now together?" She motioned for the Councillor to step forward. At a signal the cool headed leader of the Shal'qui joined him at his side before her. "The rest of you be seated." She said with uneasy looks all around the Shangeili in the room did as they were bid.

"Begin Councillor. You and Y'lii will forge the solution. This order of business must be taken care of first." With that she templed her albino fingers before her and leaned back in her chair to supervise as the two turned to study each other.

"What seek you _Dormorr_?" Y'lii began with the traditional greeting among allies. The councillor studied her though clever eyes then a smile slid onto his lips.

"I seek an alliance through blood _Dormorra._ I come with the offer of my house to join with yours. We are the last of two great families let us join them in marriage and therefore increase the power of both." Y'lii studied him in silence a moment as she considered his words. In elite custom arranged marriages were both common and necessary. Due to a fluke in Elite genetics, a fluke that had been traced into their DNA which was essentially devoid of any code that wasn't necessary fertile pairs of males and females were very selective. Males could only breed with certain females and the process of marriage was overseen very carefully. Due to the stability of the code mutations were very rare and the only one that was prevalent was the color of a females head spikes. Also in Shanglii marriage custom both partners were equal in power. Y'lii, who had carried doubts about the possibility of sealing this rift, was very pleased with this solution which she had not even considered.

"I must ask that you name the house for which you speak and whose bond you wish to claim." The formal words were ones that had not been spoken in eons, since the Covenant had first stolen away the males. Tw'bwasee thought for a moment trying to remember the old ritual.

"I speak for the Elites, we have come before you seeking the bond with the house that you represent." The words weren't exact but by silent agreement they believed that they were close enough.

"My house, the house of the Shal'qui, will consider your offer on the following terms." Here was where negotiations got trickier as they always had and both parties braced themselves for it. "My house demands equal rights to all that you would offer yours."

"As my house would ask of yours." He gave the ritual reply. It was always the female's house which set the demands.

"We will not yield unless loyalty to death and beyond is promised and delivered." It was a part of the ancient right which demanded fidelity. The Councillor believed it as well.

"As you ask it so must it be received." There were a few murmurs from the others of the parties but no objections came. Not that they would have been heeded anyway.

"Then my house finds the terms of this first meeting to be agreeable, but must ask the dowry which you would offer." Here the Councillor bared his teeth in a grin of a warrior scenting battle.

"We offer the dowry of an empire. We offer you the fall of the Covenant and the blood of the prophets." Y'lii listened to the eager murmurs behind her and an answering smile slid onto her features.

"My house finds these terms acceptable for now. But insist upon a first meeting to truly observe the match.

"The ancestors would not have it any other way." He answered honestly and the ritual was sealed. The alliance was complete, rickety, but binding.

"The Marriage Treaty," the Speaker said trying out the name, "well done Councillor. Please now," she activated the switch on the chair next to her and out of the floor rose two semi circular tables which combined with her seat formed a ring with three gaps, "take your seats we have other business to attend to this night." As the Arbiter rose with the rest of the Elites a word stopped him. "Stay where you are Prophets Fool, you are before this council now for two matters." Swallowing but showing no other sign of emotion the fallen Elite remained were he was while the others settled themselves into their chairs.

"You are branded with shame and we all in this room are well aware of the circumstances of that dishonour." That wasn't precisely true. The Elites knew of his charge and sentence as a heretic but they knew no more of the story then that. Aside from the Councillor none of them had been part of his trial and none of them knew who he had been before. "However, it was a dishonour that has been placed upon you by broken allies. I ask now where does he stand before our court?" the last question had been addressed to those who sat that the tables both Shal'qui and Elite. "Where does he stand Councillor?" she asked Tw'bwasee. He studied the warrior standing uneasily in the centre. When he had heard of the charges and the sentence the prophets had declared he had thought them a harsh dishonour. However the sentence of death they had decided to carry out by making him into the Arbiter a position in the Covenant that was suicidal and rather short lived. The one before him was a great warrior and would be greater yet, it was time for an Elite judgement of him.

"A great warrior went before the prophets and was sentenced to his death. I say that he has died and his shame with him, now allow _this_ warrior to live. That is the decision of this councillor." Tw'bwasee said then seated himself back in his chair.

"What say you House Councillor?" the Speaker asked the Shal'qui. They looked among each other and whispered softly. Slowly Y'lii rose from her seat.

"We had heard of this warrior before his shame declared. And shame once given cannot be removed." The arbiter clenched his fists. "However it is the belief that honour once tarnished can again be reforged and we grant this warrior that." The speaker was silent a moment.

"Come forward and kneel son of my blood." The words were ancient and carried with them a power that nothing the Arbiter possessed could deny. Slowly she rose, ethereal in her robes and a ghost in appearance, all the ancestors that had ever lived stood before him now to speak their all knowing judgement.

_**"As Vel'hidii rose from shame to power so we grant you this our son. Redeem your honour from this shame, in time you will relearn your name. But your rank we cannot give back, so stay as you are for no rank do you lack. You are our warrior our son apart but live with us till you depart." **_The voice that came from her throat was male and female high and low. The silence of the hall echoed as the whisper that she'd spoken in faded.

"Arise Arbiter and take your seat. We have other business yet to attend to before you come before us again. The Ancestors have spoken." The speaker said taking her seat once more.

"Their will be done." The ritual response was as natural as breathing, even to the Elites who had never said or used the words in their lifetime. They had come home…

**A.N. well what do you think is it an improvement over the last chapter? I hope so. Anyway Chapter eight is ready and waiting for a review to set it free.**


	9. Never defeated

**A.N. Hey I got a review! Yes. I am dedicating this chapter to HolyDragoon for complimenting me on an original idea. Now this next chapter is the last one I wrote so you'll have to give me a little time to get the next one going so enjoy this and I'll try to update again next week. Till then my adoring fans (yes I know you're out there somewhere) enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

However home was not always a peaceful place and the debates on the rest of the business at hand raged across the room as each side fought tooth and claw to hold their ground against the other. Finally the Speaker stood and the room fell silent. Both groups looked up to see her laughing.

"Oh my children it is good to have you both returned. Tomorrow true council will be held but the night is upon us now so go to your beds. We will continue from where we've left off in the morning." With glares directed across at each other the groups did as they were ordered. The councillor however caught Rtas and the Arbiter before they could leave and sent the others on their way back to the ship. As the door closed behind them three of the Shal'qui stayed back as well.

"Dez'ionia," Rtas said quietly as one of the Shal'qui approached them. She had three rows of spikes laid flat along her head the tips a dark burnt orange that matched her eyes.

"Ah, Rtas my mate it has been far too long that we have been apart." She said embracing him. The Arbiter looked away clenching his hand he didn't like the reminder of his own _Myir'saw._

"Come," Y'lii said as the other Shal'qui embraced the Councillor with the familiarity of long affection. Hesitantly the Arbiter followed her down a hallway to a smaller gathering room though there was no doubt that it carried out the same business of its larger more formal cousin. The Speaker lounged on a cushion in one part of the room while a number of Shal'qui that he recognized were scattered around the rest of it. His steps slowed as he studied them warily. His warrior's heart freezing as he realized what could be to come. Tw'bwasee and Rtas drifted in with their _Myir'sawyie_ at their sides. When they entered the doors were sealed behind them. Mentally the Arbiter ran though every curse and swear he knew in Covenant, Human and Shangeili.

"Now Arbiter we have one final thing that must be cleared up before we can retire for the night." Y'lii said as another door opened and two Shal'qui escorted an annoyed female inside. "It is the matter of you and Sh'reei."

Sh'reei was clad in her off duty robe as well, either they had grabbed her or else they had believed that it was best to keep both of them as weaponless as possible. Belatedly the Arbiter noticed the blue ring inlaid on the floor that Y'lii had conveniently placed him in. The Shal'qui forced Sh'reei into it was well. Her bright emerald eyes focused on him like twin pits of fire and her spikes half rose revealing the emerald fan connecting them.

"_Myir'saw_." He said reluctantly, the fan rose a little higher.

"_Myir'sow_." She spit out the word as though the taste of it burned her tongue.

"Well this is an improvement last time they didn't even get this far." One of the Shal'qui who'd escorted Sh'reei in, her sister, observed.

"Did they leave the circle?" Rtas asked idally and the Arbiter could feel his gaze on him.

"No, they're both to stubborn to yield to the other." One of the other Shal'qui observed.

"Please continue talking as though I can't hear you." The Arbiter bit out not taking his eyes off the female in the circle with him, he wasn't foolish enough to.

"Hello I'm in the room here." Sh'reei snarled at the same time. The two of them looked at each other for a moment then realised that they'd agreed on something in the snarls rose again.

"How long do you give them?" One of the Shal'qui who had been at the last meeting asked another.

"Till he does something to tick her off." Was the response Sh'reei twitched one brow in amusement.

"You're here and you're breathing that's already two faults with this situation." Sh'reei told him sweetly. He bared his teeth.

"Are you going to try and rectify that situation?" he responded and this time the fan flared to it is full height foot and a half height leaning down before her menacingly before dropping back.

"It's a good match," someone told the Councillor, "She's Jax house so you know how that temperament is. It's said that there was a match one time that took longer then this one has so far and the two of them almost killed each other at the first meet."

"Roanda and T'rix, they were quite the pair." The Speaker reminisced fondly, they hadn't existed in her life time but she carried the memories of her predecessor as well who had witnessed for them.

The Arbiter shook his head and muttered something, it was a dumb move, he knew it was a dumb move, maybe that was why he wasn't surprised when Sh'reei slammed into him and the fight began. He stopped the blow aimed at his head as her momentum carried them to the ground however he wasn't fast enough to avoid the blow of her knees on his stomach as he cushioned her fall. He really hated the rules of the circle, though he could blame a large part of that on instinct as well. He had to restrain her without hurting her while she was free to pound on him all she liked. He knew the logic, the belief and the symbolism behind it and he could also understand the necessity, but that didn't mean he liked it any better. The last time the two of them had met it had been a first meeting where there was no circle so the rules had been different. This time the wrestling match was for real and neither of them could afford to give ground. So he suffered another blow before he managed to push her away from him and roll to his feet in the center of the ring. She was on her feet as well and looked at him with her head tilted to one side debating.

He could feel the chill run of blood down the side of his face but after years of battle and war it was a feeling that he could ignore. Except that it had been his _mate_ who had dealt the blow and damned if that didn't give the chill of blood a different feel. It focused him and called to instinct that he hadn't known he had. He knew from their last encounter that she was skilled and was bound to be more so now. He couldn't give her blow for blow this time he had to find a different way to get her. She was as skilled as he was at least and he'd never her seen her style of hand to hand before while she knew his technique move for move. Of course the whole point of the circle was to give her the upper hand which she really didn't need but was going to take advantage of anyway.

With a move the Arbiter undid the knot at his hip and drew his sash off, she decided to get him while he was occupied. They hit the ground again this time though he struggled with her. She was as skilled as he remembered. Trying to hold her and ward of blows at the same time was like trying to plant a seed in the dessert. Impossible, though he did give it a try. Suddenly he got lucky and her wrist rested momentarily against the sash. Taking advantage of it he twisted the sash around it and then a movement from her sent them rolling across the circle. When the stopped his head was ringing and blood was dripping from him liberally from a bite on his shoulder. However this time she'd ended up on her belly under him and he wasted no time taking advantage of the rare opportunity. Hooking his own leg under one of hers and over the other he dropped hid other leg and hoped that would take care of that while he caught the remaining limb and contorted the sash until it was looped under her neck and around her other wrist. She snarled at him be he was heavier and her hands were literally tied.

"Myir'saw," he panted saying the ancient phrase because those were the only words that he knew would end the fight, "Myir'saw." he closed his eyes, did he really want to be trapped with this hellfire for his whole life, did he have a choice? "Myir'saw." With a heavy heart he sealed his end of the ritual for better or worse he could feel the shiver in the air to his right. There was a reason why for matches like this the Speaker was present. Sometimes only with her power was the ritual strong enough to hold. Below him Sh'reei struggled but he could feel the defeat in her, he had her and she knew it. However knowing and admitting it were two different things. Finally she went still but her head spikes relaxed. However he could still feel the fire and the rage in her. He may have won but their fight wasn't over yet.

"Myir'sow," The syllables were a death knell in his mind, the air was harder to breathe as the bond began to form, the beginnings he'd formed with his chant, now knotting with hers. "Myir'sow." She tensed below him, she didn't want to say the words but she didn't have a choice. She let out a long sigh, the fire in it audible but dampened for the moment with resignation. "Myir'sow." The weight pressed harder then released as though it had never been. Quickly he untied her and backed away as she rose off the ground. With a one handed jerk she straightened her robes then looked over her shoulder at him.

Hesitantly he allowed a sliver of appreciation into his mind. She was beautiful in her defiance, skilled as well. And she was his now, whether either of them wanted it or not.

"Wear your shield to sleep, Myir'sowii, and hope it'll stop my blade." Never gracious in defeat, never truly defeated he thought. Apparently the old saying was based on truth.

"I'll do that." The Arbiter said, "Myir'sawyie." Though he had his doubts about whether or not he'd won either.

_To be continued…_

**A.N. well that's it! What do you think? Review and let me know.**


	10. Secrets

**A.N. O.K cheer everyone I've got another one written. It's another mini-bite chapter. Don't worry the story will pick up yet but I need to set the stage first. After all I'm inventing an entire culture here. You know them as I know them. So anyway read this and enjoy. I'll update in the next week. cross your fingers **

**P.S. this chapter is once again dedicated to HolyDragoon for reviewing. you know others can review to… **

**Chapter 9**

"You know John you don't have to stay with me." Cortana said simply and the Spartan rolled his eyes and didn't respond. She didn't expect him to, she'd known that when he'd come out from talking with the Admiral and had said that they were heading to the Delegation ship. In his own way she suspected that John had gone to see the Admiral with the intention of that particular outcome in mind. He knew how quickly she got bored and monitoring the _Isabella's _sensor systems. He also knew that when she got bored she tended to cause trouble, the kind that, in a tricky ally situation wouldn't be appreciated. She cast a glance over her shoulder at him and grinned swiping one of the raven haired strands back behind her ears. She was glad he'd come along, glad that he'd stuck around. The slope of the ramp they were on suddenly hit if fickle balance. Of course she had time for the thought that glancing over her shoulder had probably brought it on. As she tipped forward about to do a face plant a vice grip caught her arm and steadied her.

She stopped and shook her head as she relocated her balance again. You would think that her balance would be better by now but her equilibrium still had a tendency to vanish at will. She would have cursed the damn Oracle but she knew better. She didn't like to remember the effect Gravemind had had on her. She didn't like to remember the thrill of latent rampancy that had lurked in her mind induced by the kind of space that only the forerunners systems could offer. She especially didn't like to remember that lack of control. When John had gotten into the Ark and the Oracle had allowed him access into the inner-sanctum… She turned her mind from the events that had happened there. Some things were best left undisturbed, that was one of them. She hadn't been given physical form because the Oracle was particularly benevolent but rather because it was the only cure for rampancy that even the all knowing Forerunners had known. Rampancy's roots were based in the AI's psyche, in the instinctive feeling that they were missing something that the human brains they were based off of longed for. And for the Oracles ends she had needed Cortana at her peak abilities.

Cortana didn't say thank you to John. She didn't say anything, just kept moving down the ramp so that she could check out some more of the ship that the Shal'qui had essentially rebuilt form the ground up.

"Wow, this is incredible, wait I said that already didn't I?" Cortana said as John grabbed her arm to keep her from opening yet another access panel that she had discovered and was prepared to take it apart like the gremlin that she was.

"No, I've got orders you're not allowed to touch anything." He said before she could object to his pre-emptive grab. She let out a long sigh and sent a longing look at the hatch but obediently continued past it. John wasn't fooled by her passive behaviour and made a mental note to keep an even closer eye on her for the remainder of the trip. The door before them cycled open and the entranceway were they'd first met the Shal'qui greeted them. Cortana strolled into it like the demi-goddess that she believed herself to be on occasion and then flopped onto one of the couches with her typical almost teenage attitude. She glanced around and unhooked the book-bag that went with her everywhere and opened up the hard topped case inside. Without a thought she went to work on the pieces inside of it. John shook his head and entered more slowly watching his surroundings with wariness ingrained from a life time of war. Most people wondered what it was exactly that allowed the two of them to work so seamlessly together. The silent warrior and the slight female that was know to talk for hours. John didn't tend to analyze it but he thought that what really bound them was the fact that when it came down to it they were far more similar then not. They just chose to hide in different ways, the contrasts of which were all that most people could see.

He chose a spot along the right curving ramp and leaned against the rail to watch her though his visor. He was amazed as always by the process of Cortana's ability to take scraps of everything that the Engineers and maintenance people had left over and create what she referred to as toys out of them. She had mini-holographic projectors and had managed to backwards engineer the anti-gravity generators of the sentinels and then downsize them into a discus 24 cm in diameter and three centimetres thick. She could stand or sit on it and hover a foot in the air but was still tinkering on ways to direct it, there'd been more then a few problems but it worked for the most part. Provided you only wanted to sit in one place. She hadn't told him what she was working on now she usually didn't until she had managed to work it out so that it stopped exploding for no reason.

A movement to his left caught his attention and he shifted his weight. It had looked like the glimmer of a camouflaged Elite but that made no sense since they weren't fighting the Elites anymore. Suddenly the air before Cortana wavered and a Shal'qui materialized. She blinked yellow eyes in surprise. Obviously she hadn't intended to power-down her mirror- shielding.

"If you wanted to look you could have asked." Cortana's voice was cool and calm, she didn't bother looking up from her project merely selected a different tool. John moved so that he stood between her and the alien. Noting his movement the Shal'qui folded her hands over her stomach.

"Peace warrior. I was given orders to keep watch out here. No more. I was merely curious as to what that one was up to." The Master Chief didn't relax. She stayed where she was but twisted so that she was trying to look around the Spartan's armoured form at Cortana. "What is she doing? I have never seen a device quite like the one that she is…" she searched for a word, "making." He wasn't much of a judge but he suspected that this particular Shal'qui was very young.

"We've got company coming in 9 o'clock door now." Cortana informed him and he tilted his head as the door that they'd come in from cycled open and the Shal'qui in the unusual armour entered. She glanced at the scene and hissed an order that the younger one hesitated a moment before obeying. She backed up a few more steps and turned defiant eyes to her superior.

_"You're not my __**druma**__ Sh'reei."_ The words she said in response filtered through the translator in the chiefs' helmet. Apparently Cortana had been doing some more tinkering with his armour, because the voice wasn't toneless anymore.

_"You're orders were to stay undetected Dul'a and last I checked I hadn't been demoted." _Sh'reei responded in a harsh tone. The younger dropped her chin for a moment submissive and muttered softly under her breath.

_"You should have been for yielding for the council."_ Apparently she wasn't quite enough because faster then any opponent John had ever faced Sh'reei was across the room and the Dul'a was slammed against the wall hard enough for her head to snap back against it. Sh'reei had her hand around her throat and the head spikes no longer laid flat but were half raised and reminded John of a holo he had seen once in his early training of a massive lizard who had a fan like that down its back.

_"How many pieces do you want me to feed your tongue to you in?"_ the threat was low and cold both humans could tell that even though they didn't know the language.

_"You yielded!"_ the accusation was hot, and defiant.

_"Enough sisters."_ This time the voice came from behind and John whipped his head around to glimpse a priestess robed in loose white garments in the doorway before the two Shal'qui before him instantly backed down. Sh'reei's gaze was still hot and promising blood but the head spikes had settled back down to their customary position. Dul'a stood loose against the wall her gaze sullen and bitter on the newcomer. She strode across the room next to the couch inclining her head graciously to Cortana and the Chief before fixing her gaze on the others.

_"Resolve this now there are other matters to attend to." _The two Shal'qui looked at each other and Sh'reei's mandibles clicked. But other then that both remained silent. "_Is an honour match demanded?"_ Again there was no response. The newcomer made an exasperated gesture with her wrist and turned to Cortana and the Chief.

"Humans your Admiral has requested that you return to your ship. I apologize that you had to witness this." Her words were formal and polite and without a doubt an order to leave. Cortana got to her feet and zipped the bag closed before she pulled it over her shoulders.

"Of course." She said diplomatically, making it clear that she would leave but that she wouldn't take orders so lightly next time. As she and the chief began to climb up the ramp the Shal'qui turned to the other two.

_"Is an honour match demanded?" she repeated the question and Sh'reei gave a snort. _

_"Victory so easy is no balm for pride." The younger jerked at her words but a restraining hand on her chest stopped her. With that Sh'reei turned and stalked out the door her temper not obviously improved. The white robed Shal'qui turned to Dul'a and the younger this time did take a step back her expression ashamed now. _

_"Do not mess with the Tru'lanaz Dul'a. Jax blood is no easy fire to hold and one day you will understand the bite a fresh Myri'sawyie reels against. Do not challenge the nature you have not fought beside for the storm will swallow you." Dul'a bowed her head but repeated once again. _

_"She yielded." The youngster turned and walked out, but the hurt in the words spoke of a hero who had fallen from her pedestal. The white robed figure watched her leave and murmured to the doors that closed behind her. _

_"Secrets that are older then all time you will know one day yourself Hatchling." She turned to glance at the doors which had sealed behind the Tru'lanaz. "Secrets in a ritual all think they know. The true bite is one that the mind must recover from. She did yield, but the yielding takes place before the Myir'saw ever enters the ring. The Ring binds the males, the females enter already knowing their doom from the true challenge. She yielded but only after she had been dosed with enough Kil'venom that any other would have died from the hallucinations alone. Only then could she remember that she remember what the victory was." This time the Shal'qui chuckled shaking her fan. "Knowing and liking however do not always come together."_

to be continued 

**A.N. there done now review!**


End file.
